


Simple

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Paris (City), Pining, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott misses Isaac, and decides to do something about it.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, who wanted "Things you said at 1 a.m." from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts (which I am taking requests from).

It takes a while for Scott to reach out. Too long, probably. And while he’s told himself he’s just waiting for things to settle down, he knows it’s more than that. He’s just not sure what to say.

The longer they go without talking, the harder it gets to reach out. Distance might make the heart grow fonder, but it also makes the rift grow larger.

Scott debates calling for weeks. He goes over all the possible things that he could say, but nothing ever seems like enough. Or it feels like too much for a phone call. Isaac deserves better than that.

It’s because of that that he finds himself at the airport, sitting next to Malia as they wait for their plane to board. He knows it’s ridiculous and he hasn’t really thought it through. He hasn’t even told Isaac he’s coming. But he’s hoping that spontaneity is on his side.

It’s after midnight when their flight lands. Scott follows Malia outside with their bags and they wait for a taxi. She’s going back to the hotel but his skin is itching. He knows Isaac is nearby. He got his address from Chris before they left. All he has to do is take a car there…

“You’re not coming to the hotel tonight are you,” Malia says.

Scott shakes his head, “No, I’m not. Well, I don’t plan to. He might not want me here so…”

“He does,” Malia says. “Showing up on someone's doorstep in the middle of the night after not talking for years has to be considered romantic to somebody.”

Scott’s eyes widen, “Romantic? Why would it be…?” Malia levels him with a long look and he sighs. There’s no fooling her. “I just miss him.”

“I know,” she claps his shoulder as her car pulls up to a stop in front of them. Just before she closes the door, she turns to him with a smile. “Now go get your man. If you don’t, you’re sleeping in the hall.”

Scott shakes his head as the car pulls away. It’s another few minutes before one stops in front of him. He puts his suitcase in the trunk, and then gets into the backseat, reading off the address to the driver.

By the time the car pulls up out front, it’s a few minutes before one. He grabs his bag, and then pays the driver, and is left standing there in the quiet darkness. He looks up at the building, taking in the house Isaac has been living in for the past two years.

He thought he was nervous before, but now that he’s here, only a few feet away from Isaac, it’s worse.

He takes a deep breath and walks up the steps leading to Isaac’s door. He raises a fist and knocks, hoping Isaac will hear him. He waits for what’s probably no more than a minute but feels like ages.

Isaac opens the door, looking tired and sleep rumbled. His eyes widen when they land on Scott. For a moment, they just stand there, staring at each other. Scott’s rendered speechless. Seeing Isaac for the first time in years has made all thoughts leave his mind.

“Scott?”

If Scott thought seeing Isaac was jarring, hearing his voice is something else. It’s deeper than before, and there’s a slight accent to it.

“Hi Isaac,” Scott says. He gives a little wave, and grimaces at the awkwardness of it. “Can I come in?”

Isaac nods and takes a step back, allowing Scott to step into the house. He puts his bag down by the door and takes a look around. He can’t see much in the dark, but what he can see looks nice.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac asks him.

Scott turns his attention back to Isaac, “I missed you.”

“You flew all the way to Paris, and knocked on my door at 1 am because you missed me?”

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to get in touch. But calling never seemed like enough. I needed to see you.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I didn’t mean to impose.”

“You’re not,” Isaac tells him. “It is good to see you.”

Scott smiles, “You too.”

Isaac sighs, and moves forward, wrapping Scott in a tight hug. Scott’s arms come up to wrap around him, and he buries his face in Isaac’s neck. He feels himself relax as Isaac’s familiar scent hits him.

“Does this mean you’re not kicking me out?”

Isaac’s arms tighten slightly, and he noses at Scott’s hair. “No Scott, I’m not kicking you out. I think you should stay.”

“Tonight?”

Isaac pulls back to look at him, “As long as you want.”

“And if I don’t want to leave?”

Scott knows he will have to eventually, but he still needs to know.

“Then stay.”

The words are said as if it’s that simple, and maybe it is. Their lives have been complicated enough. Just this once, they can make something easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
